


Yandere Leo Tmnt What The Shell?

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt rp
Relationships: LeonardoxRegina





	1. Chapter 1

Regina was walking home from the movies one night after seeing a marvel movie.

Mikey was in heat and he needed to mate badly the season affecting him badly as well.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yay!

Leo was in heat and Groans loudly, he was going insane keeping his rut back but he NEEDED someone....anyone...no....he smells a scent...far away but ...he knows it's his lover...she need him and he needs her....NOW, He runs topside looking

Jade was happily fixing up her sewer home he turtle self was cute and always in a good mood yet alittle skittish and aware of things

TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina who did not know the turtles at all yet sensed someone was following her. She quickly ran back home.

Mikey went into the sewers when he caught the scent of a female as well. He followed it very quickly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo followed her quickly feeling hot and excited 

Jade felt like something was coming....not a tiny rat...she runs to her bedroom and quickly closes the door and locks it shaking in fear hoping it wasn't humans  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina quickly went into her house locking all her doors and windows. She hid in her closet and locked it scared.

Mikey growled and went to where she lived as he broke down her door and crawled over to her licking his lips.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Growls and churrs taking to the shadows and Picks the lock silently and sneaks in closing and locking the door up again and smells her running for her and gently tackles her

Jade screamed and cried backing up " Noo!! Nononooooo!!! Please! Don't!! Who are you?! Please don't I'm scared!! Don't hurt me!?!" She trembles having a panic attack shaking like shed just been in a plane crash   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina could not see him in her dark closet.  
"Wh-who are you? What do you want? Please let me go!" She said crying and shaking.

Mikey shook his head no stroking her cheek as he pounced on her and he grinded against her kissing her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo churrs in her ear and licks her lips " Shhhh honey it's okay ~ Your leader in blue is here~" Leo kisses Regina's neck and bites

Jade gasps and cries out in fear as she moans trembling bad as she whimpered and looked away scared and knew what was to come she knew why he was here...she was on that season with eggs in her slightly bigger stomach only the size of a softball as she cries silently tears falling rapidly as she stayed looking at the wall  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina involuntarily let out a moan for him as her body was betraying her.  
"Wh-why are you doing this?" She whimpered trembling.

Mikey bit her bottom lips as he toyed with her tongue after pushing his past her lips and he french kissed her rough and hard.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Jade Blushes miserably embarrassed and frightened not knowing what to do but tried to mimic him movements making he feel hot and warm between her legs as she moans gently 

Leo Chuckles and nips her ear " I need you baby girl~ Were choosen to be together so now I will take you before anyone else can~ My little queen♡" He gently slips her pants off along with Regina's underwear   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
But Regina slapped him across his face really hard growling at him.  
"Yeah right you sick freak! I do not believe in fate! I do not even know you! Stay away from me!" She said struggling.

Mikey groaned and he even growled lowly as well as he sucked and licked her neck making hickeys all over her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"And just to let you know asshole I am not a virgin either! Go find another girl!" Regina shouted.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Growls and pins her down carefully not to hurt her " Do you know what BONDEAGE is?~" He Smirks and takes out ribbons from his back pocket

Jade couldn't keep her moans at bay and let them loose moaning alittle " W-who are you? HN!"

Leo Growls lowly and rips her clothes off and quickly ties her hand up and puts a small gag in her mouth  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!" Was all Regina could say but it was muffled. She startes to cry again knowing she was gonna be raped.

"The names Mikey baby," Mikey said churring to her as he begins to play with the outside of her pussy on her clit.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo spreads her legs wide and kisses her up and down her chest licking and sucking on her breasts as he grinds on Regina

Jade gasps and smacks his hand away covering her pussy quickly " W-wait mikey Please! J-just talk to me first!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina tried to moan with the gag in her mouth. She shivered and shuddered sobbing. She spit out the gag. She moaned loudly not saying anything as she cried still.

Mikey sighed regaining control for a few minutes but wanted to take her and fuck her already.  
"Yes baby? What is it?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Jade shakes still but uncovers herself " W-why me? D-don't you know what's wrong with me? Y-you have to be careful O-okay? Mikey Please?"

Leo didn't like hearing his mate crying but he knew soon it be from love as he slowly slide in and pumps gently   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina was at a complete loss on what to do now. She arched her back mewling in delight as well.

Mikey nodded and after he fingered her insides a bit he slammed into her gently slowly thrusting into her grunting.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please! Whatever you do do not cum in me!" Regina sobbed.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smiled lovingly and when a tad faster wanting to know he didn't want to hurt her but he did want a family but decided to keep pleasuring her with love and passion

Jade Gasps and moans loudly in pain and pleasure tears falling slowly " Oooh mikey!~ Ah yes!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Can I see what you look like? Its dark in my closet," Regina whimpered out arching her back.

Mikey smirked chuckling as he rammed faster harder and deeper than before into her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Blushes and nods gently lifting her up with him and carries her out and onto her bed and starts thrusting faster and harder 

Jade Gasps and Screams throwing her head back moaning drooling alittle " Mikey!!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina eyes once they focused she saw a giant mutant turtle on top of her fucking her. She gasped and screamed.

Mikey licks her drool up swallowing it all as he nibbled and nipped her shoulders while thrusting and pounding rougher into her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Growls and kisses her lovingly as he Thrusts harder and harder making the bed squeak as regina slams up and down against the bed

Jade moans and screams " AHHH!! MIKEY!! AH! I-I LOVE YOU! P-PLEASE MORE! MORE BABY! M-MAKE ME YOURS! YOU SEXY, MOTHER! AHH!~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned in pain at that. She mewled and whimpered and continued to sob until she orgasmed.

Mikey muttered he loved her too as he kissed her lips passionately and he humped her core and climaxed inside her in bliss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Growls and churrs as he kept going faster and harder spanking her gentaly " I-I'm close!"

Jade climaxes hard moaning loudly feeling his seed in her " M-mikey slam into me once! Ah Please! I-in my womb!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please! I beg of you! Do not cum in me! Pull out before then!" Regina warned him as she squeaked.

Mikey slammed into her one final time and pulled out of her panting and breathing heavily.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Blushes and nods gently lifting her waist up aiming deeper inside her feeling her womb " Mm fuck!"

Jade pants and moans feeling warmth in her tummy as she Whimpers her legs sore and tired " M-mikey....mmm~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina climaxed one final time collapsing on her bed pulling him out of her. She was in pain and tired too.

Mikey pulled her against him wrapping an arm around her as he pulled the covers over them.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo gently strokes her face nuzzling Regina as he kisses her " I love you...Please be mine?"

Jade Blushes and Whimpers in pain " ah!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I do not love you. I hate you and no I will not be yours! I already have a boyfriend anyway," Regina explained to him.

Mikey nuzzled her face and her neck affectionately and lovingly as he chirped happily.

Leo saddens " Who? Who loves you more them your true mate?!"

Jade Blushes and Giggles   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“My boyfriend does! And you’re not my true anything or my mate!” Regina growled at him and got away from him getting dressed.

Mikey blew raspberries on her stomach hoping she was pregnant with his hatchlings. She would make a good mother.

Leo Growls and Knocks Regina out and Picks her up and ties her arms and legs

Jade Gasps and Laughs giggling " Hahaha nonono!!"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina pretty soon woke up 20 minutes groaning at what the hell happened. She struggled in her bonds. She cried again.

Mikey then kissed her lips roughly and suave like as he gripped onto her hips even rubbing them as well.

Leo Chuckles " Shhhh honey your okay your safe~" He kisses her forehead gently and pets her gentaly 

Jade yelps and Blushes miserably moaning alittle as she pants and shakes feeling weak and hot " A-ah~ M-mikey"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Please sir! Please untie me! I’ll do anything just please let me be free with movement at least!” Regina sobbed.

Mikey asked her if she wanted a round two at all as he got out his dick again and rubbed it against her opening.

Leo sighs and nods " Fine ....I'm sorry " He unties her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“I’m not allowed to leave am I though?” Regina asked sadly looking away from him.

Mikey he continued and then stop wanting her to give him a blowjob.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo nods " Yes I'm afraid so" 

Jade moaned and licked her lips  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina sighed sadly not wanting to look at him as she cried.

Mikey put his dick into her mouth and wanted her to suck on it.

Jade sucks and licks bobbing her head fast

Leo looks down sadly and leaves her be going to get her food  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina sat in a fetal position on his bed and cried.

Mikey moaned and began to arch his back in pleasure.

Leo ordered pizza and soda for her and sat by the door hearing her cries 

Jade Blushes and sucks harder deep throating him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“I know you’re there. Does this mean I’m your mate now since you’re not human?” Regina asked.

Mikey climaxed and orgasmed heavily into her mouth right after that.

Leo sighs now full aware of his season and has control " Yes.....I'm sorry....my season drawns me to my future mate weather they are single or not or virgin or not...I'm sorry...I wish we met differently 

Jade Blushes and swollows " Mmm~♡"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Y-you’re gonna have to have sex with me over and over right since you’re in heat?” Regina asked. Regina texted her boyfriend saying she was breaking up with him.

Mikey asked her what she wanted to do now as he took his length out of her mouth.

" Yes....tho I have more control now that I have a mate to protect and breed....only if your ready" he looks down sadly

Jade licks his cum off her lips sexually " Fill me with your babies m-mikey~"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“D-do you really l-love me?” Regina asked now opening the door to see him.

Mikey nodded pulling out his shaft once more and was ready to mate with her again.

Leo stood tall and proud " With all my heart and honor "

Jade Blushes and lays down carefully   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina’s cheeks blushed a little red at that and her eyes widened.

Mikey inserted himself into her as he started to thrust over and over again.

Leo Blushes and clears his throat " S-sorry I tend to get serious to things really important to me "

Jade Blushes and moans loudly " M-mikey go slow Please....I-I want to have slow lovingly sex with my man okay?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina didn’t know why but tears were leaking down her face at that and when he said he loved her. She was happy.

Mikey nodded pounding slowly and ever so gently into her as he gripped her hips tightly.

Leo looked worried and scared " A-are you okay? Are you still afraid of me?! I'm sorry!"

Jade Blushes and moans gently " ah~ M-mikey....hnn..mm...you-you can go alittle faster if you ah want~ J-just go from level t-to level until you cant take it a-anymore then do what you want~♡   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"No its not that. Its just it made me really happy when you said those things to me. Y-you can fuck me again if you want to right now."

Mikey nodded and he picked up his speed and his pace as he thrusted deeper harder and faster into her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk sorry cooking XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Blushes miserably embarrassed " Y-you sure?"

Jade moans louder and louder " M-mikey!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok XD

Regina nodded taking off all of her clothes looking at the wall.  
"Whats your name?"

Mikey rammed and slammed even quicker and faster and deeper into her than ever before.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I'm making PORKCHOPS!!! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
First time too XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Blushes heavily getting a nose bleed " L-leonardo or just leo"

Jade moans and Screams his names panting and gasping in bliss " M-mikelanglo!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Hurry up Leo! I wanna eat my pizza after this!" Regina said whining.

Mikey hit into her sweet spot many times as he kissed her lips softly.

Awesome XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Blushes deeply and smiles immediately hugging ger tight and kissing her roughly 

Jade Blushes and moans churrring deeply " I-I'm close!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"No its not that. Its just it made me really happy when you said those things to me. Y-you can fuck me again if you want to right now."

Mikey nodded and he picked up his speed and his pace as he thrusted deeper harder and faster into her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk sorry cooking XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Blushes miserably embarrassed " Y-you sure?"

Jade moans louder and louder " M-mikey!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok XD

Regina nodded taking off all of her clothes looking at the wall.  
"Whats your name?"

Mikey rammed and slammed even quicker and faster and deeper into her than ever before.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I'm making PORKCHOPS!!! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
First time too XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Blushes heavily getting a nose bleed " L-leonardo or just leo"

Jade moans and Screams his names panting and gasping in bliss " M-mikelanglo!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Hurry up Leo! I wanna eat my pizza after this!" Regina said whining.

Mikey hit into her sweet spot many times as he kissed her lips softly.

Awesome XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Blushes deeply and smiles immediately hugging ger tight and kissing her roughly 

Jade Blushes and moans churrring deeply " I-I'm close!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going to sleep see you tomorrow   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk bye good night X3  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back I wanna rp some more tonight DX  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Okie!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned into his kiss as she opened her mouth for him.

Mikey hit it one last time and came heavily into her grunting.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please mark my neck in hickeys Leo!" Regina moaned.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok now I am dozing off night XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Night   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Blushes and Groans loudly in her ear biting and sucking on her neck and shoulders 

Jade Gasps and Screams his name cumming " MIKELANGLO!!!"

Regina moaned out as she demanded he enter her now as she shuddered.

Mikey pulled out of her panting and breathing heavily as he gazed at her.

Leo slams into Regina hard and fast furiously Thrusting against her

Jade was panting and Blushing lightly cum leaking out , she was fill to the brim  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Leo please! God you are so hot!" Regina finally said to him moaning.

Mikey slurped and lapped happily up her juices as he began to swallow them and eat her pussy out.

Leo pants and kisses her lovingly thrusting faster than before harder

Jade Blushes and moans " M-mikey! Uugh~ Mm! Y-yes baby!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina mewled into his kiss arching her back and scratching his shoulders.

Mikey still continued to eat her out eating and up and licking her liquids.

Leo Growls and tightens his grips on her hips slamming into her as hard as he could

Jade Blushes and curls her toes   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina whimpered out as she shuddered wrapping her legs around his waist.

Mikey then finished as no more cum was seeping out of her.

Leo pounded faster for her churring happily 

Jade Blushes and pants  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina whimpered out and she finished her peak and orgasmed.

Mikey nuzzled her and he kissed her all over her face and her head.

Leo roared and orgasmed hard inside Regina 

Jade Giggles and smiles laughing happily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina panted and breathed heavily. She stroked his face.

Mikey then kissed all over her plastron and her shell.

Leo churrs and nuzzles her lovingly as he kisses her face " You okay?"

Jade Blushes and smiles laughing as she trys to pull away  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned and nodded as she still felt and saw that he was still inside her.

Mikey just was so much head over heels in love with her so badly.

Jade Giggles " Mikeyyyyyy sleep" she smiles lovingly 

Leo smiles and gently pulls out   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Okie!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Suddenly someone entered the room just as Leo pulled out. She recognized the man it was her boyfriend or ex rather.

Raph is looking like a human right now for Regina lol XD 

Donnie smelled Jade and walked into Mikey’s room.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Jade Blushes at mikey then yelps seeing donnie " M-mikey!"

Raph Growls " Found you!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“R-Raph?! B-but it can’t be! How’d you find me?!” Regina said smiling at him and crying.

Donnie walked over to them and pushed Mikey away kissing Jade passionately.

Raph smirks " This is wear I live baby and why in the fuck is my brother naked!? Why are you naked?!"

Jade Blushes and Screams " Mikey!!?"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"He kidnapped me and raped me. Wait brother? You are not human Raph?!" Regina asked him.

Donnie stroked her cheek and Mikey growled telling Donnie to get off of his mate.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Growls glaring at leo " No sweetheart I'm not but Leo......WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! SHE'S MY MATE!!" 

Leo Growls " She's mine now!"

Jade started crying Struggling " M-mikey the babies!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina never had this before. Two guys fighting for her at the same time let alone two brothers.   
"What do you really look like Raph? Please show me."

Mikey nodded and kicked Donnie off of her careful not to hurt his mate. He started fighting Donnie.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Blushed and sighed turning back to normal " There....better?"

Jade didn't know what to do and got up and jumped in front of mikey taking the punch to the face as she cries out and falls to the ground holding her stomach protectively   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded as blood dripped down her face and she covered her nostrils.  
"God you are hot and sexy Raph!"

Mikey screamed holding her in his arms. He growled at Donnie.  
"You punched her you idiot!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Blushed and smirked "Oooh really now?~ Hmm what do ya say leo? Wanna share?" 

Leo thought about it..." Shell yeah"

Jade cries harder her cheek a light purple already   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Now hold on just a minute! I broke up with you Raph and guys! Don't I get a say in this?!" Regina stuttered nervously.

Mikey kissed her and asked Donnie to share her with him as he went to get an ice pack for her cheek. Meanwhile Donnie said sorry to her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Jade Flinches alittle but smiles " I-it's okay.." She rubbs her tummy gently 

Leo Growls and churrs smirking " Hmm well we are brothers and we both love you....sooo"

Raph Chuckles " Nope~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina tried to cover up her naked body as she backed away from them trembling as she fell backwards on Leos bed.

Donnie nuzzled her kissing her cheek as Mikey came back with an ice pack for her cheek kissing it tenderly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and Raph slowly walk up to her and take turns kissing her roughly 

Jade hissed alittle and Whimpered Blushing " T-Thank you mikey"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina started to moan and she mewled too getting aroused again.

Donnie dry humped her grinding against her pelvis wanting to make love to her as Mikey said he could.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo churrs while raph Growls touching her body everywhere 

Jade Blushes and moans alittle feeling aroused but scared   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Leo and Raph please! I need the both of you to fuck me right now! Leo in back and Raph upfront!" Regina said.

Donnie inserted hinself into her as Mikey entered her behind instead.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph Blushed deeply and do as Regina says slamming into her hard and fast 

Jade Gasps and moans loudly tensing up " A-ah! M-mikey donnie! Hn!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina began to scream out their names wanting Raph to suckle her nipples and Leo to suck on her neck.

Donnie and Mikey both thrusted into her roughly as they both gripped onto her for support fucking her brains out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Taking a nap see you later   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph and leo smiled like they read her mind as raph sucks and bites her breasts and leo does the same to her neck and shoulders 

Jade could only moan and whimper as her belly ached for them " M-m-mikey!! Aha! D-donnie!! More ha! F-fuck me hard!! HARD!! Make me feel the pain of loving you both!"

Leo and raph smiled like they read her mind as raph sucks and bites her breasts as leo does the same to her neck and shoulders as they both grip her waist thrusting fast and hard  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina arched her back and her body shivered and rocked with pleasure moaning loudly scratching Raph’s shoulders too.

Donnie and Mikey both growled at that as they arched their backs and rammed and slammed harder deeper and faster into her than ever before.

Raph and Leo Groan and Growl in dominance as they pound away at her pussy squish sound and slapping of skin the only thing they can hear

Jade screams and calls out their names as she moans louder and louder feeling her belly grow warm preparing for them " AHHHH!!! YES!! AHH SO FUCKING GOOD!! MM DADDIES!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina whimpered and practically mewled out their names wrapping her legs around Raph’s waist while she rubbed Leo’s arms.

Mikey and Donnie pounded away and humped and grinded their hips into her hips and her behind as they growled and grunt in pure sexual lust.

Raph and leo yell " WERE CLOSE!!!" They thrust faster and harder than before 

Jade couldn't take it anymore and felt something snap as she climaxes hard over sensitive now as she moans louder gasping as she Whimpers   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina said she was too moaning and groaning and pretty soon she orgasmed over Raph’s dick.

Donnie and Mikey felt themselves reach their peaks as they both climaxed into both ends and both holes of her


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Regina woke up sore and very much in pain down there. She whimpered.

Donnie and Mikey were up and just content to watch their mate sleep as they stroked her cheeks.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph wake up hearing their mate distressed " Honey?", " Sweetheart?"

Jade was sleeping still , her tummy was much larger these past few hours they had done a number on her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"You guys sure did a number on me last night. Three fuckin rounds of sex in like three hours. I am hurting!"

Donnie and Mikey thought she was so cute and adorable as they began to churr happily nuzzling her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph laugh and kiss her cheeks while holding her close to each other

Jade Mumbles Blushing as she runs her tummy subconsciously   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned.  
"Do you guys have any pain meds I could take? Also I cannot walk or stand for right now."

Donnie and Mikey could sense by instinct that she was pregnant and she was overjoyed and nuzzled her stomach.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo Chuckles " Here baby" He hands Regina pills as raph hands her water

Jade Gasps and Groans waking up " Mm? Hn~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina thanked them and took it with the water and almost instantly she felt pain free.

Donnie and Mikey said good morning to her and they kissed her lips lovingly.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smiled " Better? Are you hungry?"

Jade Blushes and smiles " M-morning ~" She trys to sit up only to gasp and whimper holding her tummy " Hn!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded since Leo never gave her her pizza last night. She was starving as her stomach growled.

Donnie and Mikey asked if they could do anything to help ease her pain or to make her feel better.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smiles " Let's get you feed honey " raph nods and picks her up gently as they dressed her up in a light dress and panties and a bra

Jade Blushes and smiles shaking her head " No sorry guys pregnant women can't have any pills....mm..." She touches her light purple cheek  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No no no plz edit that! She hates bras and dresses and does not wear them. Just have her wear one of Raph’s shirts DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smiles " Let's get you feed honey " Raph nods and slips one on his shirts on her and picks her up carefully   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina squeaked at that and held on tightly to him afraid she was gonna fall.  
“Y-you guys are gonna gave to tend to my every need. Is that ok?”

Donnie and Mikey both facepalmed.  
“No sweetie we mean is there anything else we can do for you that’s not pills?” Donnie asked her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph and leo smile " Yes ma'am~" they head to the kitchen raph holding you protectively 

Jade Blushes and smiles laughing " Ooh sorry Heheh um...." She Blushes miserably " C-can you touch and talk to them?....I only have a few more hours till there ready "  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red looking away from them as she wanted the pizza badly.

Donnie and Mikey began cooing rubbing and talking to her stomach nonstop.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smiled " Better? Are you hungry?"

Jade Blushes and smiles " M-morning ~" She trys to sit up only to gasp and whimper holding her tummy " Hn!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded since Leo never gave her her pizza last night. She was starving as her stomach growled.

Donnie and Mikey asked if they could do anything to help ease her pain or to make her feel better.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smiles " Let's get you feed honey " raph nods and picks her up gently as they dressed her up in a light dress and panties and a bra

Jade Blushes and smiles shaking her head " No sorry guys pregnant women can't have any pills....mm..." She touches her light purple cheek  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No no no plz edit that! She hates bras and dresses and does not wear them. Just have her wear one of Raph’s shirts DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smiles " Let's get you feed honey " Raph nods and slips one on his shirts on her and picks her up carefully   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina squeaked at that and held on tightly to him afraid she was gonna fall.  
“Y-you guys are gonna gave to tend to my every need. Is that ok?”

Donnie and Mikey both facepalmed.  
“No sweetie we mean is there anything else we can do for you that’s not pills?” Donnie asked her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph and leo smile " Yes ma'am~" they head to the kitchen raph holding you protectively 

Jade Blushes and smiles laughing " Ooh sorry Heheh um...." She Blushes miserably " C-can you touch and talk to them?....I only have a few more hours till there ready "  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red looking away from them as she wanted the pizza badly.

Donnie and Mikey began cooing rubbing and talking to her stomach nonstop.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smiled " Anything for our beautiful mate"

Jade Blushes and Sighs " Y-you don't have to do all this"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Reginas gazed up at them now her eyee widened and her cheeks blushed crimson.

"We want to because we love you baby that is why," Mikey said to her as both he and Donnie chirped happily at her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smiled and chuckled then an alarm sounds " What the?!" Leo yells

Jade Blushes and churrs happily then hears a alarm " Mm?"

OMG!! Should kranng kidnap us when they're out!? And he uses us as bait?!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Uh no thanks I do not want that in the rp? Can we rp some more tomorrow? I am tired   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol sure and ok!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok night XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol nighttt!! XD   
Today at 9:12 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey back. Morning XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Could you redo your part   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning!!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smiled and chuckled then hear a alarm " Training time" Leo said and kissed Regina's cheek

Jade Blushes and smiles churring happily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded as she began to eat her pizza and drink her soda.

Donnie and Mikey said it was training time too and that they would be back.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph ate along with her quickly loving that their mate was....well their mate then they headed to the dojo

Jade nods and lays down  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina continued to eat her food and waited fodlr them to come back.

Donnie and Mikey too left for the dojo to do their training along with their brothers as well.

Sorry was busy with fanfics all day. I am on to rp   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
In English   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Jade gently hums and strokes herself feeling weird but ignored it

Leo and Raph along with his brothers trained and fought with each other   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smiled and chuckled then hear a alarm " Training time" Leo said and kissed Regina's cheek

Jade Blushes and smiles churring happily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded as she began to eat her pizza and drink her soda.

Donnie and Mikey said it was training time too and that they would be back.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph ate along with her quickly loving that their mate was....well their mate then they headed to the dojo

Jade nods and lays down  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina continued to eat her food and waited fodlr them to come back.

Donnie and Mikey too left for the dojo to do their training along with their brothers as well.

Sorry was busy with fanfics all day. I am on to rp   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
In English   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Jade gently hums and strokes herself feeling weird but ignored it

Leo and Raph along with his brothers trained and fought with each other   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smiled and chuckled then hear a alarm " Training time" Leo said and kissed Regina's cheek

Jade Blushes and smiles churring happily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded as she began to eat her pizza and drink her soda.

Donnie and Mikey said it was training time too and that they would be back.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph ate along with her quickly loving that their mate was....well their mate then they headed to the dojo

Jade nods and lays down  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina continued to eat her food and waited fodlr them to come back.

Donnie and Mikey too left for the dojo to do their training along with their brothers as well.

Sorry was busy with fanfics all day. I am on to rp   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
In English   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Jade gently hums and strokes herself feeling weird but ignored it

Leo and Raph along with his brothers trained and fought with each other   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smiled and chuckled then hear a alarm " Training time" Leo said and kissed Regina's cheek

Jade Blushes and smiles churring happily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded as she began to eat her pizza and drink her soda.

Donnie and Mikey said it was training time too and that they would be back.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph ate along with her quickly loving that their mate was....well their mate then they headed to the dojo

Jade nods and lays down  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina continued to eat her food and waited fodlr them to come back.

Donnie and Mikey too left for the dojo to do their training along with their brothers as well.

Sorry was busy with fanfics all day. I am on to rp   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
In English   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Jade gently hums and strokes herself feeling weird but ignored it

Leo and Raph along with his brothers trained and fought with each other   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smiled and chuckled then hear a alarm " Training time" Leo said and kissed Regina's cheek

Jade Blushes and smiles churring happily   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded as she began to eat her pizza and drink her soda.

Donnie and Mikey said it was training time too and that they would be back.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph ate along with her quickly loving that their mate was....well their mate then they headed to the dojo

Jade nods and lays down  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina continued to eat her food and waited fodlr them to come back.

Donnie and Mikey too left for the dojo to do their training along with their brothers as well.

Sorry was busy with fanfics all day. I am on to rp   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
In English   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Jade gently hums and strokes herself feeling weird but ignored it

Leo and Raph along with his brothers trained and fought with each other   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina finished eating and she was exploring the lair going into Raphs room.

Donnie and Mikey were meditating as splinter instructed them to do.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok XD  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raphs room was full of comics, weapons, and weights along with a few female lingerie magazines 

Jade gasp feeling a pain but calms down holding in a scream as she gets the instinct to quickly make a nest, She grabs blankets a few pillows and hovers her ass over it " H-hn!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry ate lunch I am back

Regina thought his room was awesome and nice until she found the magazines. Why would he need those when he had her? She was upset.

Donnie and Mikey stopped to sense their mate was in distress so they quickly went back to Mikeys room where she was.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol I'm in lunch now XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph and leo felt a ping at their hearts and told their sensi they'll do more later and ran to where Regina was

Jade was panting and crying in pain her legs shaking   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina angrily crumpled up the dirty magazines and threw them against the wall.

"You are giving birth aren't you sweetheart? What can we do to help you?" Donnie asked her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Giving birth he meant stupid keyboard! DX   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Blushed and watched her " Baby?" Leo looks confused " Honey?"

Jade Blushes and cries harder as she Whimpers pushing " J-just Please! Aha! S-stay near me!"

Why Raph we are dating why the hell do you need and have these magazines?!" Regina asked angrily.

Donnie and Mikey nodded trying to calm her down as they kissed her all over her face and they rubbed her arms softly.

Raph Blushes darker as leo Laughs " B-baby those are for you! I-I was looking for outfits to buy you!"

Jade Blushes and pushes harder Screaming " AHHHH!! M-mikey! Donnie! Ha! Hn!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"B-but I am not gonna wear outfits like that!" Regina blushed a dark red and sge almost fainted.  
"You prevert what am I gonna do with you?"

Donnie and Mikey try to help her calm down the best they could as they started seeing an egg coming out.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raph Blushed and Chuckles " Sorry baby girl hahah" Leo shook his head and picked her up

Jade Blushes darker as she Whimpers and screams feeling one drop down , the size of a small soccer ball then pushes again " Haaaa!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I am sorry I ruined your training guys. You can go back to it now," Regina said upset with herself crying.

Donnie and Mikey clean it and put it in a baby playpen.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph gasp " Nonononono baby your okay it's fine!" Leo smiles " We wanna be here with you baby!"

Jade Blushes and pants laying another crying out in pain as she groans pushing   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina blushed at that looking away from them embarrassed.

Donnie and Mikey start to see another one coming out now.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
How many eggs is she gonna lay?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smirk and chuckle deeply

Jade pushes the last egg out with a shrill cry , three eggs, white as snow and healthy   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nuzzled the both of them.  
"Besides Raph I will not be able to wear sexy outfits pretty soon because I am pregnant!"

Donnie and Mikey saw the miracle of life start to happen right before their eyes as their kids started to hatch.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raphael and Leonard froze....them smiled like they just won a million dollars " REALLY?! FOR REAL?!"

Jade Blushes and smiles watching turning to see as she sat down on a towel and watched .....Little light green feet popped out of one egg...then another with a dark leaf green skin tone....then the last popped out a little hand... dark forest green

Regina nodded smiling happily at them but then sighed.  
"Even though I am too young to be a mom right now plus I did not even want kids right away yet."

Donnie and Mikey each held one of their kids. Donnie had a daughter and Mikey had two twin girls. One of Mikeys twin girls he gave the mother Jade to hold.

I am back XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph frown alittle but smile non the less and kiss her " It's okay sweetheart were not going anywhere "

Jade Blushes and smiles crying happily kissing the babys head......" I'll name them.....Michelle, Donella, and Maddy~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina kissed them back giggling.  
"I can sense it guys. Leo you gave twin girls inside me and Raph has twin boys inside me,' she said to them.

Donnie and Mikey both kissed their daughters heads and nodded happily.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
How many eggs is she gonna lay?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smirk and chuckle deeply

Jade pushes the last egg out with a shrill cry , three eggs, white as snow and healthy   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nuzzled the both of them.  
"Besides Raph I will not be able to wear sexy outfits pretty soon because I am pregnant!"

Donnie and Mikey saw the miracle of life start to happen right before their eyes as their kids started to hatch.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raphael and Leonard froze....them smiled like they just won a million dollars " REALLY?! FOR REAL?!"

Jade Blushes and smiles watching turning to see as she sat down on a towel and watched .....Little light green feet popped out of one egg...then another with a dark leaf green skin tone....then the last popped out a little hand... dark forest green  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Gonna take a nap ttyl   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded smiling happily at them but then sighed.  
"Even though I am too young to be a mom right now plus I did not even want kids right away yet."

Donnie and Mikey each held one of their kids. Donnie had a daughter and Mikey had two twin girls. One of Mikeys twin girls he gave the mother Jade to hold.

I am back XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol yay!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph frown alittle but smile non the less and kiss her " It's okay sweetheart were not going anywhere "

Jade Blushes and smiles crying happily kissing the babys head......" I'll name them.....Michelle, Donella, and Maddy~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina kissed them back giggling.  
"I can sense it guys. Leo you gave twin girls inside me and Raph has twin boys inside me,' she said to them.

Donnie and Mikey both kissed their daughters heads and nodded happily.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph smiled wide jumping for joy" Four babies?!" 

Jade Blushes and smiles Hiccuping " Hello sweethearts♡"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded and suddenly she felt all four kicking from inside her.

Donnie and Mikey kissed and nuzzled their daughters heads cooing and chirping to them lovingly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph jump and looked shocked " Woah.....was that them?"

Jade Blushes and smiles as they chirp and churr back maddy Growling alittle  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded and she smiled grinning happily rubbing her stomach.

Donnie and Mikey asked if they need to be fed at all and what do they eat?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb walking home   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
K   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo and raph look at each other...." Can we feel?"

Jade Blushes darker and Giggles as she holds maddy close to her breast and lifts her shirt up and let's maddy latch on making jade moan alittle   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded happily at them as she let them.

Donnie and Mikey made formula for the other two to drink from.


End file.
